


Sweet Like Honey

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hiyori might be ooc, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: If Hiyori were to describe Nagisa in one word, he would say Nagisa is gentle.





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For Nari, thank you for this prompt, even if I failed at "sweet" part _(:3 I hope you will enjoy it!

If Hiyori were to describe Nagisa in one word, he would say Nagisa is gentle. Sometimes even to a point of it being painful. His slow movements were driving Hiyori crazy, it felt so good, too good, he wanted to scream. In fact, he was loud, but no amount of begging and moaning was making Ran go faster, his pace was steady and so agonisingly gentle. Even when Hiyori was scratching his back and pulling his hair, Nagisa was only kissing him softly and whispering his name.  
\- Please, please, N-Nagisa...  
Tears started flowing down his cheeks, his voice was breaking more and more, yet only soft kisses followed his words. He wanted Nagisa to go more roughly. To be more brutal. To hold him down and fuck like a slut he was. All those times he fucked some random boys at school that only wanted him to spread legs. All the time he had spent trying to forget about the long-haired boy, not wanting to stain him with his entire being. So many times he had hurt Ran just to make sure he will run after him. All his selfishness, his unreasonable demands, everything. Even so, despite all this, Nagisa was still... so painfully... so suffocatingly... gentle. _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. Please..._  
\- Hiyori - his voice was vibrating through his entire body - Hiyori...  
Certain grip on Tomoe's cock quickly drove him over the edge and he came. Even though his world went white for a moment, he still could feel strong arms embracing him, making him feel safe, feel loved. Nagisa never complained, always letting Hiyori take the lead. Doing what he wanted, going where he wanted, spoiling him and indulging his whims. This melting sweetness, honeyed like those burning orange eyes, felt too good. _If Nagisa keeps spoiling me like that, I will destroy us both._ Blissed after orgasm, Hiyori snuggled up to his boyfriend, hiding his face from the other boy. He smelt so nice, forest fruits and baloon gum.  
\- Ahaha... I kind of know why Ibara is so smitten with you.  
Stainless purity of an angel, so tempting because it's forbidden. Hiyori truly is like Eve. It's so easy to forget not to reach for the fruit. He could feel Nagisa's gaze on him.  
\- ...You are not a bad person, Hiyori - as if reading through him, those words stabbed him in the chest.  
\- I know~!  
A lump in his throat stopped him from saying more. Fortunately, faking confidence had always been his strong point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
